Clothes Are Just Clothes
by Miss Emotion
Summary: Kudo Shinichi comes to a heist wearing over-sized and unattractive clothes due to a messy case. Kid decides to change that. Especially as the detective states that "clothes are just clothes" no matter what kind of clothes they are. Kaishin/Shinkai. Beikan Bacon Challenge. Full summary inside.


**Clothes Are Just Clothes**

**Hiya!~ This is the first fan story I have posted on here but it's not the first I wrote. I was nominated by this awesome girl, Luna Darkside for the Beikan bacon challenge. Thank you for nominating me Luna-chan and I'm extremely sorry that I'm late, I had quite a lot of homework and things going on but I managed to write it! I mean who needs sleep… (I do *yawns*).**

**Pairing: Kudo Shinichi/Edogowa Conan x Kuroba Kaito/Kaitou Kid**

**Warnings: Yaoi, swearing and awesomeness haha.**

**Anyway, let us get to the part of the actual story! *bows extravagantly***

_**Kudo Shinichi comes to Kid's heist wearing over-sized, unattractive clothes due to a messy case. Kid decides to change that. Especially as the detective states that "clothes are just clothes" no matter what **_**kind**_** of clothes they are. KAISHIN/SHINKAI - Beikan Bacon challenge**_

_**"I don't approve, Tantei-kun" Kid said, with irritation in his voice, which surprised Shinichi. Kid didn't normally let his poker face slip. He must have been extremely annoyed.**_

_**Shinichi smirked, trying to appear nonchalant," What do you mean, Kid?"**_

_**"I mean they hide your cute butt and gorgeous figure, and we simply cannot have that now, can we?" Kid teased, amusement shining in his eyes.**_

* * *

><p>Grinning reporters and overexcited fan-girls frantically pushed to the front of the crowd, eager to somehow enter the famous hotel.<p>

A few hundred officers were making sure that this did not happened, as they herded the crowd like sheep (very badly behaved sheep) making it nearly impossible to just walk into the grounds.

The crowds were manic as they chanted and screamed for their favourite international _thief_. It was actually quite ridiculous. A teenage girl wearing a "Kid stole my heart" t-shirt, boldly and rather stupidly leaped across the caution tape, screaming at the top of her lungs "Kid-sama! I love you!"

In a few seconds, some officers quickly stopped her from advancing any further into the building. Holding her arms firmly, they escorted her back to the crowd kicking and screeching.

There was more security against the fans than there was against the Kaitou Kid, himself.

Shinichi dead panned.

Avoiding elbows and earning extremely irritated glares from the people in the crowd, Shinichi gradually made his way to the front. The officer immediately let him go through, a polite smile appearing on his face.

Ever since Shinichi had returned as himself, from bringing down the organisation and getting an antidote in the process, he had been almost religiously attending every heist that Kid had held.

At first, he was worried that Nakamori-keibu and his task force wouldn't find it very pleasing that there was another "meddling brat" at the heists and while it was like that at the start, it had gradually changed as the officers got to know the detective.

Quite often, Shinichi would solve an indecipherable riddle and then the members of the task force would have these starry-eyed looks on their faces. They see him as some kind of saviour or in other words, they look up to him.

Nakamori's pride wouldn't allow him to thank Shinichi for his much-needed help or acknowledge that a high school detective was more intelligent than him, however sometimes; Shinichi caught impressed looks of awe coming from the inspector.

It had become normal for Shinichi to attend the heists.

Actually, it would be abnormal for Shinichi to not be there.

Making his way down the corridor and into the large hall where the jewel was supposed to be placed in, the detective strolled up to Nakamori who was currently barking out commands to his trembling task force.

One who was particularly close to Nakamori, held his ears as a particularly pained expression came across his face.

It was actually quite impressive how energetic the inspector was. Shinichi was feeling anything but that.

After school, he had entered a nice-looking cafe for a coffee but of course, someone had been murdered.

Not only that but to make it worse, the blood had splattered not so beautifully on his clothes and he ended up needing to borrow some.

Fortunately, or some might say unfortunately, Megure-keibu had some spare clothes with him so he kindly lent them to him however as you could guess, they were a little big on him so drooped a bit _unattractively_ on the detective.

Also, the buses and trains had been closed because of the heist so he had to literally walk all the way to the hotel.

Why did he walk all the way, just to go to Kid's heist? Don't expect an answer. Shinichi, himself, didn't understand his reasons either but the thought of missing a chance to have a battle of wits with Kid or just not seeing the thief made him feel hollow inside.

Shinichi knew that if anyone actually found that out, he would probably be the first person on Earth to die of embarrassment.

Shaking his head to get rid of the weird thoughts parading round in his head, Shinichi made his way over to Nakamori, hoping that his ears would still be functioning properly after the inspector ranted at him for being late.

The inspector turned and raised an eye brow at the detective's wardrobe, then stated," You're late."

"Case."

"Of course," Nakamori said, rolling his eyes.

Shinichi blinked a few times, he hadn't expected that. The detective had gotten off easier than he had hoped which was good, he guessed.

"Kudo-san."

A voice brought him out of his musings, as he raised his head to meet the face of Hakuba Saguru.

The blond was dressed in his favourite clothes, his Sherlock Holmes cosplay, and was looking at his watch, frowning a little at the time.

"10 minutes, 34 seconds and 15 milliseconds till Kid's heist," Hakuba calmly informed him, raising his eyes to look at Shinichi.

"Hello Hakuba-san, has there been any signs of Kid yet?" Shinichi asked, already knowing the answer but more for a point for small talk than anything else.

"Not yet," Hakuba sighed, pocketing his expensive watch. "We have checked mostly all the-"

Shinichi's stomach grumbled loudly interrupting Hakuba and reminding the Hensei Holmes that he had not eaten since lunch. Sadly, coffee didn't count as food.

Shinichi blushed while Hakuba smirked, looking at him directly.

"The buffet table is over there. I recommend the bacon. It's quite appealing to the taste buds," Hakuba chucked, beckoning over to the food.

Giving Hakuba a glare (he laughed at him), Shinichi made his way over to the buffet table and helped himself to some bacon.

"Mmmm."

Although Hakuba could be really annoying, he wasn't wrong about the taste of the bacon. It really was delicious.

"What the hell are you wearing?" Sonoko scolded him, appearing from nowhere.

Ran stood next to her scanning Shinichi with her eyes. "Sonoko! It's not that bad...," she trailed off, doubt in her voice.

"It's just clothes," Shinichi dead panned, turning to face them still eating his bacon.

"It's not just clothes!?" The blonde yelled, waving her hands in diva motions in front of Shinichi's face.

"You're showing disrespect to Kid-sama!" she finished, crossing her arms.

"I don't think Kid would care whether I wore superman costume or even nothing," Shinichi assured, rolling his eyes at the rich heiress' stupidity.

Ran and Sonoko immediately froze and looked at each other; their eyes seemed to be communicating with each other. After a second they started giggling like the school girls they were.

"He'd probably like that a lot..." Ran giggled, blushing slightly.

"Yes indeed," Sonoko grinned back at her.

"...What?"

Had they really said what he thought they had said?

"Nothing!" Sonoko smirked before snickering again.

_Girls were weird_. Shinichi decided as he walked away from the girls, eager to get away from the madness.

~{0-0}~

At the stroke of midnight, the Phantom Thief appeared, smirking arrogantly as he held up the jewel, elegantly, above his head.

"Thank you for the jewel, Keibu~" Kid winked before disappearing in a cloud of Barbie pink smoke.

"GET THAT BLOODY BASTARD!" the human megaphone shouted pointing at the dummy flying away in the night sky, without consideration for anyone's ear drums.

Stumbling away from the inspector, Shinichi made his way to the roof top, sighing at Nakamori's actions. After years of pursuing the Kaitou Kid, they still got tricked for the damn dummy every single time.

Opening the door, Shinichi was greeted by the cool night air on his face. His big clothes flopped around randomly as the wind blew harshly in his direction.

"I don't approve, Tantei-kun" Kid said, with irritation in his voice which surprised Shinichi. Kid didn't normally let his infamous poker face slip. He must have been extremely annoyed.

Shinichi looked over to the thief who was standing on the edge of the rooftop.

His pristine white cape fluttered magically in the wind as he turned his head to face the detective with a sexy smirk. The moon light bathed down on him making the whole scene look breath-taking.

For a while, Shinichi froze taking in the image. A knowing smirk from the thief made him immediately resume his calm attitude, for the sake of his regaining his pride.

He had been _staring_ at Kid.

Regaining his ability to speak, Shinichi smirked, trying to appear nonchalant," What do you mean, Kid?"

With his signature grin on his face, Kid walked up to Shinichi till they were standing remarkably close to each other. Not wanting to look intimidated, Shinichi remained where he was without moving.

"I mean they hide your cute butt and gorgeous figure, and we simply cannot have that now, can we?" Kid teased, amusement shining in his eyes.

Shinichi blushed with widening eyes and spluttered, off guard. If what he heard was correct, the thief had said he had a _cute butt_ and _gorgeous figure_.

Shinichi's eyes darted away from Kid, embarrassed, before he closed them breathing in deeply. He looked up with a glare as he breathed out, exasperated.

"Che. So ungrateful, Tantei-kun! I complemented you," Kid pouted, with a mocking tone in his voice.

"If you truly wanted to complement me, I'd be much more flattered if you talked about my skills, not my body."

Kid raised his eyebrows before giving Shinichi a sultry look.

"I bet you would be good in bed," Kid leered, making Shinichi turn eight shades of red.

"That's not what I meant!" Shinichi snapped, with an angry blush. The detective opened his mouth to rant again before giving up and sighing instead.

"Why are we having this conversation?"

"Because I don't like what you're wearing," Kid whined, childishly.

"Seriously!?" Shinichi pinched his nose bridge as he calmed himself down. No use to get irritated, there had been enough of that all day.

"Everyone and now even you? It's just clothes."

"It's not just clothes."

"It - is - just - clothes," Shinichi articulated, looking Kid in the eyes.

Kid's eyes narrowed before his face morphed into his usual smirk. However there was something different about it.

It looked almost predatory.

"Well then..." Kid purred. "I suppose you won't mind if I do this... it's just clothes right?"

"Do what?" Shinichi started to feel extremely worried.

He had a good reason to be.

Candy-cotton pink smoke surrounded him from all angles, making him stumble backwards.

The detective raised his hand to shield his face from the vast smoke and to try to work out where Kid was.

When the smoke cleared, Kid was beaming proudly and eyeing Shinichi like some kind of delicious meal.

The wind felt much colder than it had a second ago.

Shinichi had a sinking feeling that Kid had yet again put him in an embarrassing costume.

It couldn't be _that_ bad... Right?

With slowly increasing fear, he looked down at himself and nearly died of embarrassment.

In all the heists, he has ever attended. Kid had never put him in something more mortifying than this.

Could it even be called clothes?

Kid had dressed him in rather um _revealing_ attire. It seemed to be some maid costume but Shinichi knew that the skirt was way too short to be a maid costume, the garments were too figure-hugging and the lace seemed a little too provocative.

Oh, he really hoped he didn't have a matching hat to go with it. Raising his hands to the top of his hat and patting it, the detective discovered that yes; there was a mini hat on his head.

He probably looked hilarious.

"You are so _sexy_, Tantei-kun" whispered a voice on the back of his neck.

Shinichi squeaked.

When had Kid gotten there?

Shivering, Shinichi turned round and took a few steps backwards but Kid wasn't having any of that.

Kid grabbed his waist and placed a hand on his butt, gripping tightly.

"What do you think you're doing?!" The detective protested, voice going unusually high.

Shinichi's face felt like it was on fire.

Removing the hand from the detective's waist but keeping the hand on his butt (to Shinichi's displeasure), Kid put a finger underneath Shinichi's chin and pressed their lips together.

Eyes wide and dilated, the Hensei Holmes gasped in shock.

Kid took the opportunity to plunge his tounge in Shinichi's hot cavern.

Pulling Shinichi closer to himself, Kid swirled his tongue round Shinichi's like he would to an ice cream cone.

Like an incredibly tasty ice cream cone.

Shinichi moaned at the incredible feeling and as his brain slowly turned to mush, his resistance followed in a similar pattern.

Not that he could escape the thief's strong hold anyway.

His hold was strong but gentle, like he cared about him.

A shy smile spread across his face which the detective was sure Kid felt. For some reason, Kid's tongue turned fiercer and started attacking his tongue, Shinichi attacked back with just as much power.

As the talented tongue inside his mouth battled with Shinichi's sensitive one, beautiful warmth grew in his chest and spread to every corner and vertebrate of his body.

Kid's strong hands crept from on top of the detective's skirt to underneath, gripping tightly making Shinichi squeak and break the kiss, blushing madly.

Shinichi blinked a few times with a pink face, unsure of what exactly just happened but he was extremely aware of Kid's hand caressing his behind, Kid's sultry yet amused stare and the too small yet far too big space between their lips.

Raising his eyes to look at Kid's amethysts, he saw the lust in the thief's eyes and quickly averted his eyes spluttering and fumbling for words, he felt extremely embarrassed, as his heart beat banged loudly in his ears.

_Kid wanted more_.

Still gripping tightly, Kid lifted Shinichi so that his toes were skimming the floor, bringing them closer.

Shinichi whimpered at the feeling.

"W-wait- what?" Shinichi stuttered staring at Kid's half-lidded eyes, with his ones as huge as planets.

Yet again, the thief crashed his lips against the detective and his _oh so talented tongue_ came to play.

Kid's gifted tongue ran over the sensitive roof of Shinichi's mouth causing Shinichi to mewl deliciously, music to the thief's ears.

Pressing his body to the detective's, Kid pulled Shinichi even closer, if even possible, to himself.

Feeling weak in the knees, Shinichi was sure that if Kid was not holding him up, he would have collapsed completely.

Through his hazy mind full of Kid, Kid and Kid, his half-awake brain calculatedly spotted and analysed a sound that sounded a lot like awkward coughing.

He immediately jumped straight out of the thief's hold, so fast he left an after image, Shinichi, as correct to his deduction, collapsed on the floor as his knees gave away.

Kid growled.

Shinichi was pretty sure he resembled a tomato, judging by the heat on his face.

Walking over to him, Kid crouched down to Shinichi's eye level, sharing the air between them.

Shinichi's breath hitched.

Kid smirked, arrogantly.

Shinichi narrowed his eyes at the egotistical phantom.

Said, phantom glanced over to his audience before fixing his eyes back on Shinichi.

"See you next heist, Tantei-kun~" Kid grinned his signature grin, as he effortlessly jumped off the building and flew off into the dark night sky, leaving his stunned audience behind.

An awkward silence passed over Shinichi and whoever was standing on the roof top with him.

Fearing the worst, he looked over to a red-faced and open-mouthed task force and Hakuba.

For the first time since they had been chasing the Kaitou Kid, it seemed they had realized that the dummy was a dummy.

Hakuba's eyebrows looked like they were in danger of disappearing into his hair line.

The blond coughed again for emphasis.

"Was Kid _that_ good of a kisser?" a task force member said, looking at Shinichi.

Hakuba looked at the task force member in disbelief.

The other task force members grew quiet as if waiting for Shinichi's reply.

Did he just question_… that?_

"Sorry what...?" Shinichi asked again, hoping they would change the question.

"Was Kid a good kisser?" he repeated again, rolling his eyes.

"P-please rephrase that question-"

"Gasai, isn't it obvious?" Nakamori-keibu interrupted, livid. "You can tell from his moans and the obvious which is that Kudo-kun..." He looked at Shinichi, meeting eyes with him. "Kudo-kun, didn't attempt to stop him."

If he looked like a tomato before, he now resembled the color of a beetroot.

Oh he hoped that the inspector didn't take him off heists or equally worse, tell the paparazzi.

The Kid fan-girls would _kill_ him.

That would be a bother.

Shinichi panicked.

"I-I did..." Even Shinichi knew that wasn't true. He could have got away easily but maybe... Just maybe, something in him had wanted this… He wanted Kid's kiss.

He wanted Kid.

As much as Shinichi wanted to deny it, the detective knew that it wouldn't help him and that he was in the safety of his own mind.

He was in love with Kid.

There. He admitted it.

Trying to appear nonchalant, Shinichi stood up from his position on the floor, wobbling slightly but hiding it.

He looked down at his maid costume and grimaced.

He had to get rid of it.

"Could you please lend me some spare clothes?" Shinichi sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

"I think that suits you kind of... It looks good."

Shinichi's head swung round and stared at the murmuring crowd.

"Yeah, Kudo is the only guy I know that actually looks good in female clothes," agreed another, smirking slightly while scanning the detective with his eyes.

Just as Shinichi was about to retort, Nakamori beat him to it.

"FOR FUCK'S SAKE! GET THE BOY SOME CLOTHES!" Nakamori bellowed, livid, making the loitering officers go straight to work.

~{0-0}~

Waiting for his food to come, Shinichi sat alone at the hotel's restaurant wearing a task force member's coat, over his maid costume, which stopped mid-thigh.

He still looked ridiculous and it hardly counted as decent but this was better than that parading around with that awful excuse for an outfit.

When Ran and Sonoko had seen him, they had choked on their drinks and observed him extremely intensely.

It was not entertaining.

Especially the questions they had asked. Somehow their questions had been creepily relevant to what had actually happened.

Obviously, Shinichi dismissed all their questions and put his inherited acting skills from his mother to the test, as he acted like nothing interesting really happened.

Nothing interesting happened, nothing at all.

Eventually, he got tired of the questions and decided to retreat to a quiet table by himself.

Looking down into his mug of coffee, the detective thought back to the feel of the thief's lips against his own.

He blushed at the memory of how close they had been.

Shaking his head vigorously, Shinichi tried to get his head off the irritating thief.

As if he could think about anything else.

However, Shinichi really was doomed if anyone found out.

Just imagine, an international phantom thief and one of the detectives out to capture him?

Why didn't he pull away?

The sensations of Kid and how it felt when the thief's stare was fixated solely on him reminded him exactly why he didn't pull away.

His cheeks burned at his less than innocent thoughts.

Why couldn't he get him out of his head?

"Urgh Kid!" Shinichi groaned, quietly to himself.

"Here is your bacon, sir," a voice said as a plate of the smoking meat was placed in front of the detective.

"Uh thank you," Shinichi replied, raising his eyes and then pausing upon seeing the boy.

Not only did he look eerily similar to himself but there seemed to be something familiar about the waiter.

When the boy raised an eye brow, Shinichi blushed and ceased his staring.

"Uh sorry..." Shinichi murmured, as he cut off a piece of bacon and inserted it, into his mouth, munching slightly on it.

The waiter leaned forward into Shinichi's personal space making Shinichi stare warily at him.

Holding up the menu in front of their faces, the boy flashed a Kid grin letting Shinichi know exactly who the fellow waiter was.

"Moaning my name like that... Tantei-kun, you really do have a death wish" the thief murmured, before swooping down and caressing the detective's lips with his own.

After a few seconds of passionate tongue battle (any longer would have been deemed suspicious), Kid leaned away, still dressed as a waiter, and walked away with a soft smile.

Opening his mouth to say something then closing it when nothing comes out, Shinichi blushed and then realised that Kid had stolen the piece of bacon from his mouth.

Seriously, Kid could be really annoying but... But he was a good kisser, Shinichi grudgingly admitted.

Prodding the bacon with his fork, the detective realised that there was a note on his table.

_Thank you for the kiss and the bacon, both were very tasty though I would have to say you are the most delicious, my tantei-kun._

Hoping that no-one was reading over his shoulder, Shinichi turned dark pink at how Kid described him as delicious.

_See you at the next heist or maybe sooner,_

_Kid._

The note was accompanied by a Kid doodle.

Looking back at Kid's retreating form, Shinichi smiled a genuine smile at him, still blushing.

Kid glanced back and eyes softening and a similar beautiful expression appeared on his face.

Halfway across the room, on a table for two, Ran and Sonoko were staring at the scene with raised eye brows.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello again! I hope you enjoyed and if you have please consider giving me a review. It really makes me smile. Also, if there was something that you didn't like or if you have constructive criticism please don't feel shy to tell me, in a review or message. I am determined to improve so it would delight me that you would spend your time helping me. <strong>

**Also I apologize for being late but I hope it is okay as I made Shinichi eat bacon twice in the story! :D hehe **

**I now nominate Mikauzoran, Alshouruzen and KurobaSeiko because I love the way you write and I'd really like to see a story of yours containing bacon XD I hope you don't hate me haha.**

**The Beikan Bacon challenge: Write a fanfiction featuring either Conan or Shinichi eating bacon in 24 hours (I kinda went the 24 hour limit) or give £100/$100 to charity umm so yeah just have fun! I had a lot of fun with creating this :) Good luck!**

**Thank you for reading.**


End file.
